


Starring: New York (VID)

by Treon



Category: Glee, White Collar
Genre: Gen, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to White Collar's biggest uncredited star<br/>Music: "I Love New York / New York, New York" by Glee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starring: New York (VID)

 

 


End file.
